The present invention relates generally to vehicle sheet metal body structures, and more particularly to a reinforced fastener assembly for securing a vehicle seat to a vehicle sheet metal body structure and securing the vehicle seat in a predetermined position during a crash.
Automotive manufacturers commonly produce vehicles having vehicle seats that can recline, fold, or otherwise move within the vehicle as desired. For example, certain sport utility vehicles include rear-seat split benches that can fold forward to increase the cargo capacity of the vehicle""s rear cargo bay. These benches can also be locked in an upright position for allowing one or more persons to sit on the bench and safely travel in the vehicle.
The vehicle seats typically are locked in the upright position by utilizing one or more latches that are integrated within the vehicle seat. These latches are intended to engage opposing seat strikers that are mounted on a vehicle sheet metal body structure, e.g. a floor pan or a rear inner quarter panel. As is known in the art, a typical rear inner quarter panel is comprised of stamped sheet metal having a thickness of about 0.65 mm.
A disadvantage of existing seat strikers is that their construction can concentrate an applied load within a discrete section of the relatively thin rear inner quarter panel during a crash. As a result, the rear inner quarter panel can locally deform, tear, or otherwise yield. This panel failure may allow both the vehicle seat and a passenger who is belted on the vehicle seat to have unwanted movement. The amount of panel failure can be determined by a variety of conditions. Examples of these conditions include the weight of the passenger, the magnitude of the G-force exerted on the passenger, and the length of the moment arm measured from the seat striker to the seatbelt anchors that secure the passenger to the vehicle seat.
By way of illustration, panel failure can occur when a rear-seat split bench is subjected to a particular set of particular conditions as follows. As is known in the art, a conventional rear-seat split bench can be divided into a 40% bench portion and a 60% bench portion. It will be appreciated that locating the passenger in the center seat position of the 60% bench portion can create a relatively lengthy moment arm on the bodyside-mounted seat striker. During a front-end crash, this passenger may be subjected to a 30-35G-force. Furthermore, it is understood that this passenger may be a 95th percentile individual who weighs approximately 250 lbs. From these conditions, it can be seen that a substantially high moment may be imparted upon the bodyside-mounted seat striker and the section of the rear inner quarter panel upon which the seat striker is mounted. As a result, the rear inner quarter panel can tear or otherwise fail. This panel failure may allow both the vehicle seat and the passenger who is belted on the vehicle seat to move forward. In this regard, the existing construction of the seat striker and its attachment to the rear inner quarter panel can compromise the safety of the passengers within the vehicle. Such a result clearly is undesirable.
Furthermore, it is understood that the vehicle bodyside construction can have relatively little available space for containing a fastener assembly therein. For example, the rear inner quarter panel can have a contoured wheelhouse section that defines a bottom boundary of the available space within the vehicle bodyside structure. Moreover, the rear inner quarter panel can also include a fuel-guide protrusion that defines a rear boundary of the available space.
In addition to the structural limitations of the rear inner quarter panel, it is understood that the available space within the vehicle bodyside structure can be decreased by the placement of various other devices on the same general section of the rear inner quarter panel. Examples of these devices include a door striker, a rollover crash sensor, an outboard seatbelt retractor, and a fuel-can member. In addition, it will be appreciated that various other devices or structural limitations can prevent existing fastener assemblies from attaching to a rear inner quarter panel and securing the vehicle seat in a predetermined position.
Therefore, a need exists for a reinforced fastener assembly that can distribute a load across a vehicle sheet metal body structure to preserve the integrity of the vehicle sheet metal body structure and secure a vehicle seat in a predetermined position during a crash, and also to allow for various other devices to be mounted to the same section of the vehicle sheet metal body structure.
The present invention provides a reinforced fastener assembly for securing a vehicle seat to a vehicle sheet metal body structure, e.g. a rear inner quarter panel. The reinforced fastener assembly includes a mounting bracket having a collar portion for coupling to the vehicle sheet metal body structure and distributing a load across a substantial portion of the vehicle sheet metal body structure. This mounting bracket further includes an attachment portion for mounting a vehicle seat fastener thereon. In one embodiment, this vehicle seat fastener is a seat striker that is intended to engage a latch formed within the vehicle seat. Finally, the reinforced fastener assembly includes a tubular reinforcement member that is coupled to and extends substantially across the collar portion of the mounting bracket. This tubular reinforcement member is intended to reinforce the collar portion and allow it to distribute an applied load or moment across a substantial portion of the vehicle sheet metal body structure.
One advantage of the present invention is that a reinforced fastener assembly is provided for securing a vehicle seat in a predetermined position when subjected to a substantially high G-force during a crash.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a reinforced fastener assembly is provided that distributes an applied load or moment across a substantial portion of a vehicle sheet metal body structure thereby preserving the integrity of the vehicle sheet metal body structure.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a reinforced fastener assembly is provided that allows for a variety of other devices to be positioned within the same general area of the vehicle sheet metal body structure.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that a reinforced fastener assembly is provided that is relatively lightweight for minimizing material costs and optimizing vehicle performance.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.